


Hormones

by DMHP2014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Flirting, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hormones, Kissing, Little Green Dress, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Swimming, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMHP2014/pseuds/DMHP2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a romance story filled with forbidden intrigue, hot sexual tension and of course a little angst. What's one to do when you start falling for the one person you're absolutely not suppose to? Argue with them? Call them disgusting names? Ignore them? Or would you flirt outrageously with them and see what happens? - DRAMIONE! EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT! ONE-SHOT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one-shot! There is an A/N, in the middle somewhere, with some song suggestions. Sorry but I didn't know how else to do it as I thought it'd be confusing if I put it at the beginning of the story - you can simply ignore it if you don't care which songs were playing. Also I hope all the spacing is right in this upload, I'm still learning how to use this site. I have been coping and pasting the text from a word document into the text box and then quickly going through and adding spaces! Lol I hope I didn't miss any. If there is an easier way, can someone please tell me!? Thank you :D

**_Thursday 9th July 1998_ **

Hermione gazed dreamily across the room, resting her chin on her hand and taking in his handsome angular face. She brushed the feathers of her quill ever-so-lightly over her lips in small sweeping motions.

Her body warmed and tingled pleasantly, hazy memories resurfacing and soft moans and gasping breaths echoed on the edge of her subconscious.

She stared openly at his mouth and watched him chewed on his bottom lip distractedly, staring moodily out the window.

God he was _stunning_... that face and those lips _._.. she blushed crimson as she remember exactly what those talented lips had been doing to her, just the night before.

Felling utterly flustered all of a sudden but not letting it deter her ogling, her eyes traveled over his gorgeous face once more taking in his sharp chiseled jawline and cheekbones and the perfect slope of his nose before finally landing on narrowed, storm-grey eyes - narrowed storm-grey eyes that were glaring right at her and piercing her with their fierceness.

She sucked in a shocked breath, instantly dropping her quill to the table and averting her eyes in sheer embarrassment at being caught.

Hermione sat up straight, looking to the front of the class and pretending to listen to Professor Binns' lecture on the Goblin Rebellion of 1834.

After a few moments she flicked her eyes back in his direction to find him still frowning at her in annoyance and if she wasn't mistaken _suspicion_.

She swallowed thickly, feeling her chest fill with dread.

 _Shit!_ That was the fifth - or was it the sixth? - time this week she'd been caught staring at him.

She felt feverish and light headed and panic began to set in at the thought.

God, what if he knew?

_No... there's no way. He couldn't possible know!_

But there was always a chance...

She surreptitiously glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and let out a relieved breath when she saw that he was back to staring frostily out of the window.

Hermione closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying - and failing - to calm her erratically beating heart.

This was completely absurd! It _had_ to stop.

This ridiculous secret love-affair had gone on too long now. She couldn't do it anymore, it needed to end. It was addling her usually finely polished brain. She couldn't concentrate on _anything_. Anything but _him_.

Hermione gritted her teeth in anger. She had exams to be studying for, for crying out loud! She didn't have time to be lusting after anyone, especially not an arrogant prat like him.

_What the hell was wrong with her?!_

It was a shame she couldn't just walk up to him and tell him it was over and to not seek her out anymore. She also wished she could inform him that their passionate rendezvous in empty class rooms late at night were so inappropriate on _so_ many levels.

She sighed explosively causing several students to glance in her direction but she didn't pay them any mind.

It would be so simple and _easy_ if she could do that - if she could just tell him to _STOP_ goddammit!

But how could she? He didn't even know he was meeting up with her every night to have wild, passionate, sex...

Now you're probably thinking... Wait - What? That doesn't make any sense.

Oh but it does.

Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince, conceited arse-hole and ruler of Slytherin had been fucking Hermione every single night for the past few weeks... _in her dreams._

That's right. Hermione Granger, Head Girl, part-of-the-golden-trio and smartest-witch-of-her-age was having disturbingly graphic and insanely sexy dreams about _Draco frigging-Malfoy!_

And what was worse, she found she actually quite enjoyed them.

* * *

When the clock tower signaled the end of class, Hermione, jumped from her seat and practically ran out of the classroom ignoring Harry and Ron's shouts for her to wait.

She dashed along the first floor corridor in the opposite direction to the Great Hall, which is where everyone seemed to be heading and burst into the girls toilets.

This was bad. Very bad. Surely Malfoy was catching on and who could blame him? She was surprised it had taken him this long. It wasn't like she was being subtle or anything... _Idiot!_

She walked towards the wall lined with sinks and leaned on the basin nearest to the door as she gazed at her reflection in the old mirror.

Wisps of wild golden-brown hair had escaped from her pony-tail and her face looked shinny and flushed.

She turned the tap on, cupping handfuls of icy cold water and splashing it onto her face.

It made her feel better but of course it didn't solve the problem.

Hermione knew something had to be done about the dreams. There was obviously something at work here, someone must have jinxed her.

Merlin, how was she going to explain this to Madam Pomfrey? - With a lot of blushing and embarrassment she wagered.

Hermione had no choice in the matter though. She needed... _fixing_ , so that she could go about her business as normal.

With that thought in mind she quickly dried off her face, determination setting in as she walked purposefully to the door fully intending on paying a visit to the hospital wing but the second Hermione stepped foot onto the first floor corridor she felt strong powerful arms grab her roughly and push her hard against the wall, almost knocking all the breath out of her.

She gasped in surprise and a little in fear, struggling to get away from her attacker before she realized who it was. Then she froze, eyes wide in shock as she stared into startlingly cold grey eyes.

"Malfoy," Hermione spluttered. "What are you doing?"

The blond towered over her, narrowing his eyes with a deep frown marring his otherwise flawless face. He stared at her for long moments making her squirm with the intensity before finally speaking. "What the fuck are you up to _Granger?_ " he spat her last name like just uttering it caused an unpleasant taste to explode in his mouth.

"N-Nothing," she swallowed thickly. "What do you mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean," he gritted, eyes flashing dangerously.

She gaped at him before snapping her mouth shut with a scowl. "No _,_ I don't," she lied smoothly. "Now if you don't mind would you please get your hands off me," her voice became stronger with every passing word and she shoved at his solid chest in an attempt to get away from him.

He didn't budge an inch but instead stepped closer, sneering at her weak and pathetic attempt at shoving him away, then he pressed his body against hers pushing her more firmly against the wall and causing the cold stone to bite painfully into her back.

Another little gasp escaped her lips but this time it wasn't in fear or surprise but in nervous anticipation. This was starting to feel too much like one of her dreams and she was finding it increasingly hard to discern if it was fantasy or reality.

"Don't play games with me Granger, it won't end well for you," he threatened lowly. "What are you up to? Is Potter behind this?"

She could feel his hot breath fan across her face, it smelt subtly of spearmint and she ached to find out if he tasted of it too.

"I'm not playing any games," she breathed and she gripped his forearms, trying in vain to push him away.

He was too close, _way_ too close.

She pinched her arm and flinched. It hurt. So not a dream then.

Her heart was racing and her head was swimming dizzingly. The feel of his body against hers was so much better than in her dreams and she couldn't help but wonder if everything else would feel better too.

_Fuck, this was not the time nor the place!_

"Malfoy," she pleaded, voice wavering. "Please, let me go."

"Not until you tell me why you keep staring at me!" he growled angrily. "I know you're up to something," he paused a moment, drilling her with an icy glare.

She stared back holding his gaze with her hazel one.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, exasperated. "I told you, Potter and Weasley at the beginning of the year that I wasn't interested in petty games anymore. I just want to be left alone -"

"I know," Hermione interrupted. "We feel the same way."

"Then _why_ are you doing this?!" he barked the question for the second time.

"I'm not doing anything!" Hermione whined, sagging and closing her eyes.

God this was hopeless. How was she going to get out of this without telling him the truth?

"Don't lie to me," he seethed. "I've caught you staring at me numerous times this week, you are clearly up to something."

"Malfoy," her grip on his arms tightened as she looked him straight in the eyes. "I swear to you, I'm not up to anything and neither is Harry or Ron for that matter. Please just believe me when I say that."

The Slytherin gazed back at her for long moments. "I have no reason to believe anything that comes out of your mouth... but, if you're not up to anything like you say then why do you keep staring at me?" he asked skeptically.

 _Shit. S_ he'd been hoping he would just dropped the whole thing and leave.

"I... I - Um - I haven't been staring at you that much," she stammered, heart kicking up a notch.

He frowned, clearly frustrated and swiped his tongue along his bottom lip before bringing it into his mouth. He did this when he was deep in thought or concentrating hard on something.

Hermiones gaze dropped to follow the action, her own tongue flicking out to wet her suddenly dry lips as her breath hitched in her throat.

Malfoy caught the movement as well as the little sound she made and his eyes widened a fraction in surprise and he slowly took in her flushed cheeks and dilated eyes.

There was a sudden explosion of giggles at the end of the corridor and then a group of sixth year girls rounded the corner. Hermione and Draco's heads snapped in their direction.

Hermione took advantage of the blonds distraction and pushed him away, roughly.

Draco stumbled back, not expecting the hard shove, and watched in utter perplexity as Granger tripped over her feet in her haste to get away from him.

" _What the fuck_?" he mumbled to himself in confused annoyance.

"Hi Draco," came a coy voice and the blond turned to see the group of girls passing by him.

Draco didn't know who had said it but his eyes swept over each one of them, face impassive, and he tilted his head in greeting and said. "Ladies."

They beamed back at him flirtatiously and he barely resisted the urge to roll his as he turned with a slight shake of his head and sauntered away.

* * *

Hermione stalked out of the hospital wing more anxious than when she had ran into it four hours before, so that was saying something about the state she was currently in except now she was livid on top of it.

She looked back to the hospital wing doors and growled angrily under her breath.

After Hermione had escaped Malfoy earlier on, she had run straight to see Madam Pomfrey and instantly started word-vomiting all over the matron. She hurriedly told the older witch everything about the dreams, whilst blushing profusely, and insisting wholeheartedly that she'd been jinxed and needed to be cured.

After several tests, which took no longer than half an hour, Madam Pomfrey had informed Hermione that there was nothing wrong with her and that she couldn't find a single trace of a jinx or curse for that matter.

Hermione had spluttered out an objection and immediately argued that that simply wasn't possible and demanded more tests.

This had gone on and on for the next two and half hours, always with the same out come and always with Hermione arguing that something was definitely wrong with her and that the matron needed to keep testing until she found what it was.

In the end Madam Pomfrey had snapped that the problem was most-probably with Hermiones hormones and it was absolutely nothing to do with magic at all.

This had shut Hermione up instantly and she had stared unseeingly at the wall for a good five minutes as panic followed closely by anger began to burn a scorching path through her veins.

She could distantly hear Madam Pomfrey lecture her about hormones and the varying effects they could have on the body and mind.

Hermione had just continued to stare at the wall feeling utterly horrified and more than a little humiliated. Then she'd stormed out, not before thanking the matron in a tight voice for her time.

Hermione walked straight to Gryffindor tower, choosing not to go down to the great hall for dinner.

 _Hormones indeed._ She thought acidly.

She shook her head trying not to think about what this all meant and trying really hard to not think about _him_.

As she walked through the empty common room she had a brief thought that maybe she should wait for Harry and Ron to come up so they'd know that she was okay. After all, she had just disappeared on them and missed all her afternoon classes but she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now and in any case she needed to come up with a plausible lie to tell them why she was in the hospital wing all afternoon.

She groaned, absently rubbing at the throbbing ache in her temples.

God, she was absolutely exhausted and with that final thought she headed up to her dorm room and collapsed on her bed fully clothed, flicking her wand lazily to draw the curtains around her.

* * *

**_Friday 10th July 1998_ **

"Fucking hell Pansy! Can you please just shut up for two fucking minutes?" Draco snapped in irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

He heard Blaise and Theo trying and failing to hide their snorts of mirth.

 _Salazar_ , he could feel a headache coming on.

Pansy pursed her lips indignantly and scowled. "Well, you have clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," she commented shrilly, crossing her arms across her chest. "What's got you in such a foul mood, hmmm? - Well... more of a foul mood than usual," she added, tapping her foot impatiently and waiting for his response.

Draco sighed regretfully, briefly closing his eyes. He sensed a full blown rant looming.

"You know what Draco!?" Pansy suddenly exploded, when she realised he wasn't going to answer. "You -"

He groaned and tried to block out her high-pitched irate voice as much as he could but it was difficult and he cursed himself to Merlin's grave and back for saying anything in the first place, it just wasn't worth the earache.

A good three minutes into her tirade, with no end in sight, Draco gave her a long suffering look, which in turn caused Blaise and Theo to outright laugh.

"- remember that time when you said to me... wait, how did you say it again?" she pulled her face in an imitation of Draco and deepened her voice comically. " _Pansy, everyone has a right to look ugly in the morning but come on, you're abusing the privilege."_

There was a deafening howl of laughter from his two so-called-friends.

"What?" Draco scoffed in bewilderment. "What are you talking about? I never said that."

"Yes you did!" she pointed an accusing finger in his face. "It was in fourth year and I was terribly sick with the flu, you bastard!"

"Fourth year?!" The blond bellowed, outraged. "That was four fucking years ago! What the hell are you bringing that up for now?"

"Because I am!"

"But that has nothing to do with anything I've said today," he growled, thoroughly incensed. He turned to Blaise and Theo. "Why do women always bring up past arguments during new arguments?" he asked them, exasperated and truly baffled.

"Because we never forget, that's why!" Pansy shrieked and Draco, along with everyone else in the near vivacity, cringed at the high-pitch.

Fuck. He'd really pissed her off this time.

Theo and Blaise gazed at him in commiseration.

He resigned himself to his fate and leaned against the Potions classroom wall, willing Slughorn to hurry the fuck up.

As he reluctantly listened to Pansy bring up every horrible thing he'd ever said to her, he glanced a little way down the corridor to find Granger staring at him again but of course she quickly looked away, just like she always did.

What was her fucking problem?

He'd been dwelling on her weird behavior all night, which was why he was so moody and tired today because he'd hardly gotten any sleep.

Yes, it was the filthy mudbloods fault that he was currently getting a tongue lashing from Pansy.

He vowed to find out today what it was that she was up to. It had to be something...

He frowned as he once again thought back to yesterday when he'd had her trapped and pinned to the wall that tell-tale flush to her skin and her glaze darkened eyes had been playing on his mind ever since and lets not forget the little noise... That little noise was the thing that had kept him up most of the night.

He wasn't an inexperienced fool, he knew what those signs meant, he'd been with enough girls to know but it just didn't fit with her... _Granger,_ he thought scornfully.

She fucking hated him, despised him even. So there was no way that she would have been turned on and lusting after him... absolutely no way. It was absurd.

Draco suddenly narrowed his eyes watching with disgust when the immortal scar-prick and his ginger-twat of a sidekick let out loud belly laughs as they joked around with one another. God they were irritating, their presence alone was enough to make Draco want to grate his own face.

His eyes flicked back to Granger who was now slumped against the wall looking pathetically forlorn about something as she gazed off into space.

As if sensing his stare she turned her head her eyes easily finding the blonds and effectively trapping him in place.

He wanted to look away, truly he did, but for some reason he couldn't.

They stared at each other intensely for long moments, neither blinking or showing any signs of breaking their connection.

"Draco! Are you even listening to me?" Pansy barked and Draco blinked, dropping his eyes to his friends flustered face.

"Well it's kind of hard not too," he drawled.

She lifted her hand to smack him but he caught her wrist with an amused smirk.

"Oh come here, you enormous pain the arse," he rolled his eyes and pulled her into his side with one arm, knowing this would shut her up.

He knew she had a massive crush on him, still after all these years, but she was nothing more than a friend - well kind of - and someone he used to fuck occasionally. Although, he hadn't done _that_ with her for a while much to Pansy displeasure - not that she'd ever say anything but he knew she wasn't happy about it.

She wrapped both arms around his middle and snuggled her face into his chest. "I really hate you sometimes," she mumbled but there was no heat in her words now, in fact she said them rather affectionately.

Draco shared an amused smirk with Theo and Blaise as the the door to the Potions classroom opened and Slughorn yelled a merry. "Good morning everyone!"

The blond pushed away from the wall, pulling a smiling Pansy along with him.

There was a bit of pushing and shoving like always as everyone tried to cram through the door at the same time.

"Watch where you're going _Granger_ ," Pansy snapped with a sneer.

Draco looked to his right to see the wild-haired Gryffindor seething with anger.

"No, _you_ watch where you're going Parkinson!" she spat acidly, in a very uncharacteristic way.

Pansy's eyes widened, taken aback.

Draco hooted. "Ooh! Where did that come from?" he laughed admiringly but she knew he was mocking her. "Granger, I didn't know you had it in you."

"You don't know anything about me Malfoy," she gritted. "You'd be surprised," she gave him a meaningful look which made him falter for a split second. Then she looked Pansy up and down sending a glare to Draco's arm - which was still draped over Pansy shoulders - as if it offended her delicate sensibilities. Then she looked back to Draco's face eyes burning with... _Jealousy?_

The blond raised an intrigued and slightly surprised eyebrow at her and she blushed crimson before ducking her head and pushing her way through the crowd.

Well shit. That was a very interesting development. A very _telling_ development. And one that he could definitely have some fun with.

* * *

How could she be so stupid!

Why the hell did she have to barge Parkinson and then say those damning thing?

_He knows now. He must know - or at least he suspects something..._

She could tell by the way he looked at her, as if he knew her deepest darkest secrets and was planning to use them to destroy her.

Okay she might be over exaggerating just a little bit but this was bad!

Jealousy was a viscous bitch that knew no bounds - and yes she was fully aware of how ridiculous it was that she was even jealous at all. It was complete ludicrousy!

She'd managed to avoid looking at him all through Potions, which had been a mission in itself - it was so hard not to glance over at him, just to see what he was doing. She literally, physically, ached just to simply look at him, look at his gorgeous face, and boy did that scare the shit out of her.

Transfiguration had been easier as they'd had a practical lesson and he was completely out of sight, so there was no temptation.

She hadn't seen him at all at lunch, which should have pleased her but it didn't. All she could do was wonder where he was, what he was doing and who with. When she noticed Parkinson was also missing from the Slytherin table, she'd shattered the glass which was clutched in her hand, a huge shard slicing deep into her palm.

Now she was currently walking back from the hospital wing, after having her hand completely healed by Madam Pomfrey - which wasn't awkward at all. Really, it wasn't.

The corridors were empty of students as they were all busy learning in class, which is where she should have been but still she strolled along at a leisurely pace, basking in the serenity and silence.

Hermione had Ancient Runes but as she was already quite late, she didn't see the point in rushing, plus she was already ahead in the class anyway...

"Fancy seeing you here," came a cool, deep, voice, which definitely didn't send pleasant tingles down her spine.

She should have just kept walking and ignored him but of course she couldn't, so she stopped and turned warily towards the sound of the achingly familiar voice.

It took her a minute but she found him in the shadows of an alcove.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I didn't feel like going to class," he answered smoothly, letting out an amused puff of air at the dark look she gave him. "What? Are you going to deduct points from me now?"

She didn't say anything, just crossed her arms and gave him a narrowed eyed look.

"So, why aren't you in class?" the blond asked smirking. "I didn't take _you_ for the kind of person to skip out on lessons," he commented dryly.

"I'm not... I don't," she denied, stumbling over her words - how was it that he could turn her into a fumbling idiot? It was infuriating. "I was in the hospital wing," she finally got out.

He stepped out from the shadows, eyeing her critically. "Of course, swatty-Granger would never wag class intentionally."

She bristled at the statement and the conviction in his tone. "Well what's the point? Cutting class doesn't prove anything. What? you think you're big and tough because you wagged class, Malfoy?" she looked him up and down like he was pathetic.

Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously. "It's not about proving anything," he spat, seething at her smart-arse response - it was just so typical of her. "It's about the thrill. The thrill of getting caught. Not that you'd know anything about that, you've probably never done one thrilling thing in your miserable life."

She clenched her teeth together, seething, his words effecting her more than they should. "How would you know, Malfoy?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just the vibe I get from you. You seem pretty dull and boring if I'm being honest, which of course I am," he goaded with a sneer.

"Fuck _you,_ " she spat.

"Hmm temper, temper," he sang, eyes lighting up with excitement. "Tell me, where did this temper of yours suddenly come from Granger? That's the second time I've witnessed it today. "

She scowled at him. "I haven't got a temper."

"Oh yes you do."

"You don't even know me!" Hermione yelled.

Malfoy smirked. "I know you well enough, you're so pathetically predictable."

Hermione scoffed and shook her head in annoyance. He had no idea what he was saying.

"Look, if it upsets you that much, then why don't you prove me wrong?"

"What do you mean?" she sighed impatiently, bringing a hand to her hip.

"Wag class with me." The challenge was loud and clear in his tone.

Her mouth dropped open. "Wag class? With _you?_ "

"Aww, are you scared Granger? I won't bite, I promise - well, not if you don't want me too," he pulled his bottom lip between his pearly white teeth, in an attempt to hide his amusement, and her face flamed a brilliant shade of red.

It took her a minute to get herself under control, after hordes of imagines of Malfoy biting her in various different places all over her body assaulted her mind. Then she answered. "I'm not scared of anything. I just don't feel the need to prove anything to _you_."

Draco tutted, his face clouding in mock disappointment. "See, utterly predictable and fucking boring," and with that he disappeared back into the alcove and out of sight.

She stared in outrage at the spot where he had been standing.

_That... arsehole! Who the hell did he think he was!?_

Then without a moments thought, she marched towards the deceptively deep alcove, slipping swiftly and effectively into it's darkness.

She felt his strong arms instantly wrap around her as he pushed her into the wall, more gently than the day before.

When her eyes had adjusted slightly, she could make out his gorgeous face, just inches from hers.

"I'm not boring," she growled through gritted teeth and he smirked.

"My mistake," he muttered lowly, his breath tickling her lips.

His heavenly scent was all around her, all natural masculine musk and aftershave and she wished that she could bottle it up, so that she could take it with her everywhere.

She watched in fascination as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips, his hooded eyes flicking between her lips and her hazel eyes before he slowly began to lean further in, his intentions perfectly clear.

Hermione felt her insides clench deliciously and her heart began to hammer an erratic pattern in her chest.

Oh god, was she dreaming? It wasn't the first time she'd been dreaming when she'd thought it was reality.

The second his lips touched hers all thoughts flew her mind... all thoughts except him. His touch, his scent, the feel of him pressed against her. It was pure bliss.

She felt his tongue tentatively brush hers once, twice, three times before it was swirling and exploring her mouth expertly. He cupped his hands on either side of her face, deepening the kiss further.

Hermione moaned into his mouth, pulling him closer, wanting and needing _more_.

* * *

Draco felt the moan reverberate in his mouth and shoot straight down to his cock.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck! This wasn't suppose to happen!_ He thought frantically, willing himself to pull away.

He was suppose to lure her into this alcove, which he had done successfully and rather perfectly, and then he was suppose to flirt with her, getting her to loosen up before he pretended to lean in and kiss her. At that point he was suppose to step away so he could laugh, ridicule and taunt her for thinking he would honestly stoop as low as to kiss a filthy mudblood _bitch!_ Then he'd planned to spread it around the school, just to further her utter humiliation.

Yes it was true that he and the golden-trio-fucktards had come to an agreement at the beginning of term to leave each other alone, but that was before Granger began staring at him and acting all weird. This was suppose to be Draco's revenge for her keeping him awake all night, wondering what the fuck her problem was.

But he had kissed her, not pretended to, but _actually. fucking. kissed. her._ \- and still was fucking kissing her!

FUCK!

He pulled away from her with a gasp, his back hitting the opposite wall in the small confined space.

With his breathing heavy and labored, he stared at her. Her full reddened lips, her flushed face and her lust filled wild-eyes.

She was panting too, staring right back at him, unwaveringly.

To be honest, he wouldn't say she looked... unappealing... in fact she looked very _appealing_...

Salazar's soul! He'd lost his fucking mind.

Hermione smiled crookedly at him. It wasn't a smile he'd ever seen grace her lips before, in fact he'd hardly ever seen her smile in all the time that he'd unfortunately known her, and definitely never at him. It was strange to say the least.

She pushed away from the wall, edging towards him.

"What are you doing?" he asked huskily - wait, was that his voice?

She was in front of him now, hands running up his taut abs and over his solid chest before hooking around the back of his neck as she simultaneously stretched up and pulled him down into a kiss.

He tensed, keeping his arms by his sides and making a point of not kissing her back.

This didn't deter her though, she dug her fingers into his hair and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth and biting it.

He closed his eyes tightly, letting lose a little - _and most definitely reluctant_ \- breathy moan.

This seemed to urge her on and she began to pepper kisses along his jawline to his neck, sucking and nipping the flesh beneath his right earlobe.

_Push her away, push her away, PUSH HER AWAY!_

She ran her hands back down his muscled torso, her fingers sneaking under the fabric of his school jumper and shirt and teasing the sensitive flesh near his hip.

_Oh fuck it..._

He gripped her arse cheeks firmly in his hands and captured her lips in a searing kiss, effortlessly lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her skirt hitching up high around her middle to expose her naked thighs.

She gasped loudly into his mouth when her back hit the wall and she felt his thick, hard, arousal press firmly against her panty-covered center.

"Aaaah Draco," she moaned, gripping a fist full of his platinum hair and pulling his head back to deepen the kiss.

The blond moved against her, rubbing his throbbing erection into her warm and ever dampening core.

It felt good. _So_ bloody good.

He kept one hand on her shapely bottom, whilst the other roamed along her left thigh, up her side, before palming her full breasts.

"Fuck," he growled as he felt the raging knot of pleasure in his pelvis tighten unbearably.

"Draco," Hermione panted. "Fuck me," she moaned long and deep, lost to all the heavenly sensations.

Draco froze. "What?" he asked incredulously.

_Did she seriously just fucking say that?_

_Had she lost her fucking mind?_

_She did remember who he was, right?_

"I said, _fuck me_ ," she demanded on a sharp intake of breath. "God, don't stop! Keep going."

"You've lost your fucking mind Granger," he panted against her lips and began to thrust against her again - and not because she'd told him to but because he couldn't help it. It felt _too_ good not to.

Hermione hummed in pure bliss. "Yes, oh my god. _Yessss_. This is the best dream yet and we've not even got to the good part yet," she admitted breathlessly.

"What?" he frowned, pulling back slightly so he could gaze at her.

"I said this is the best dream yet - Draco, please don't stop," she whined. "You're going to ruin it."

She grabbed either side of his face, trying to capture his lips again.

He turned his head to the side denying her and she let out a whimper like an injured animal.

_She thought this was a dream?_

So... She had been dreaming about him?... Dreaming about them fucking?

_Holy shit._

"Granger," Draco turned back towards her. "Have you been dreaming about me?" he asked, even though it was glaringly obvious that she had but he needed clarification.

"What?" she frowned in confusion. "You've never asked me this before," she complained.

There was his clarification.

"Fucking hell," he muttered, face clouding with shock as he slowly lowered her to the ground. "Fucking hell!" he repeated more forcibly.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"Stop calling me that!" he snapped.

"Oh not this again," she rolled her eyes.

Draco stared at her incredulously. The way she had said it was like they had done this a hundred times. "Have you lost your fucking mind? This is NOT a fucking dream! This is real life you crazy bitch!"

Hermione stiffened and he could see the cogs of her brain working overtime as they tried to make sense of the situation.

He saw the moment it hit her that it was real and not one of her sick fantasies because her eyes went impossibly wide and her face went so red it almost turned purple. He watched in utter disgust as she frantically pulled her skirt down to cover herself.

"No," she breathed, shaking her head.

"Yes," Draco spat. "What the fuck is wrong with you Granger? How long have you been having dreams about me? - " he broke off on a grimace. "Ugh! It makes me sick to think a fucking _mudblood_ has been having her way with me in her fucking dreams!"

He felt horribly violated.

Hermione gasped, face crumbling in pain as if he'd punched her.

"What are you looking at me like that for?! I'm the one that's been defiled, not you!"

Her face took on a look of complete and utter outrage. "You... you are such an ARSEHOLE!" she screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

She spun around on her heel and ran from the alcove.

Draco stood sputtering for long moments in all consuming rage before he finally let out a loud frustrated roar and punched the wall.

He felt his knuckles crack and skin rip, then blood began to gush from the open wound, dripping down his fingers and coloring his ivory skin a glistening rich shade of red.

 _Bitch!_ He thought viciously.

* * *

_**Friday 17th July 1998** _

It had been exactly one week since the Malfoy incident in the alcove and Hermione still hadn't gotten over it. Not even close.

She felt so unbelievably _hurt_. It was awful. And stupidly, she felt utterly betrayed. Which of course was ridiculous because 'dream-Malfoy' had never been bloody real. He was just a figment of her imagination. She shouldn't have been upset about what 'reality-Malfoy' had said to her because, lets be honest, he wasn't saying anything new. He'd always treated her horribly and called her mudblood. He was just being him... but still. _Ouch_.

After Hermione had left Malfoy in the alcove, she had run straight up to her dorm and stayed there the whole afternoon and night crying into her pillow and pretty much didn't leave her bed for the rest of the weekend. She told Harry and Ron to stay away because she was sick.

For the whole weekend she had worried and fretted that the blond would spread vicious rumors about her and tell everyone she'd been having perverted dreams about him. The awful thoughts alone were enough to make her physically sick, which in the end did nothing but help back up her lie for not wanting to leave her bed.

When Monday arrived - all too soon in her opinion - she had walked around the castle and attended classes with dread weighing heavily on her shoulders, just waiting for the inevitable whispers and taunts to be thrown at her... but weirdly, they never came.

She'd been wary and paranoid at first, eyeing everyone suspiciously and even going as far as to eavesdrop on as many conversation as possible, just to see if they were talking about her... but they weren't.

Hermione had then started to seek out Malfoy, simply to see if she could gauge anything from his appearance or the way he was talking or acting. Maybe even see if he'd tease her about what had happened but he was nowhere so be found... Odd.

When Tuesday came around, she had still been on edge about the whole thing. She had ended up convincing herself that because Malfoy had been absent all of Monday, he hadn't had the chance to spread the rumors yet, so surely he would take full advantage on Tuesday and completely humiliate her in the process but she saw him first thing in Potions and he didn't even glance her way. In fact, no one did. It was like nothing had ever happened. The whole day she tried to catch his eye and when she finally did he just scowled at her, like he'd done a million times before, and then looked away.

She was baffled, truly she was, but she was also very relieved and a little intrigued as to why he hadn't told anyone.

Without the stress of looming mental abuse and torture, she thought back to the alcove again but this time in an entirely different light.

Before, all she had been thinking about was the horrible disgusting things he had yelled at her, which ultimately lead to her fretting about him telling the whole of Hogwarts - ghosts and all... but now that she didn't have to worry about that, _other_ memory's were surfacing.

The memory of his lips, his touch, his scent and the feel of him pressed against her had clouded her waking-mind most of Wednesday and Thursday and the dreams had come back with a vengeance, invading her sleeping-mind. She couldn't get away from him, he was _everywhere_.

She replayed the look of unadulterated pleasure and need, which had clouded his features and shone bright in his eyes, over and over again and sometimes she swore that she could still feel his solid erection rubbing against her heated core.

He'd wanted her - shocking though it was - just as much as she'd wanted him. That much was obvious now.

Friday she had walked around the castle almost bubbling with giddiness, much to Harry and Ron's confusion.

"Malfoy's staring at you again," Harry frowned, scratching his head. "I wonder what his problem is?"

Hermione smothered a smirk. "Yes, I wonder."

* * *

Draco growled under his breath as Granger turned to smirk at him again.

If she looked at him like that one more time he was going to -

"Draco?"

" _What?_ " he seethed.

"For fucks sake," Theo tutted. "You need to find a way to release some of that pent up frustration because your attitude lately stinks. For the love of Salazar, do us all a favor and go and whack one out or something."

Draco scowled moodily. If only it was that simple. He must have wanked fifty times this week.

He sighed tiredly.

This was all fucking Grangers fault. Stupid Mud -

"Draco? Did you hear what I said?"

The blond pressed his lips together and turned to Theo, giving him a long suffering glare.

"- I said, are you coming to hang by the lake tonight? You didn't come last Friday and Blaise was being a right fucking bore," Theo grumbled and frowned in remembrance. "Come on Draco, you know you want to. It's a hot day, the sun is shining and wards have _finally_ been set up at the far end of the lake so we can go swimming."

Draco just sighed again, not interested in the least.

"Oh yeah and I've managed to get hold of a case of fire-whiskey," he added as if it was an after-thought and only a minor detail before eyeing Draco carefully and grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Draco sat up straighter, interests piqued. "You've got fire-whiskey?" he asked hopefully.

Theo smirked, smugly. "Yep, sure do, and that's not all I've got," he gave Draco a meaningful look and the blond lifted his eyebrows in instant understanding.

"Really?" Draco asked intrigued, voice low as he leaned in a little closer. "How'd you manage that? I thought Sebastian couldn't get any for another three weeks."

"Fuck Sebastian," Theo scoffed. "I've got my own contacts in Hogsmeade. I went and picked some up last Sunday. I've been promised it's better than the shit that idiot sells. Apparently we'll get a few hours each pop and I've got a fifty bag."

Theo looked mighty pleased with himself and for good reason too.

Draco bit his lip and closed his eyes thanking every known deity he could think of. This was exactly what he needed to forget about what happened with _her_ last week.

The know-it-all mudblood had really fucked with his head. Not that he'd ever admit it but he had suffered this week, he'd suffered a lot, and for that he'd wanted to make her pay but he hadn't known how.

At first he'd thought about telling the whole school about what had happened between them in the alcove but that was just as damning to his reputation as it was to hers and he couldn't exactly tell anyone about the dreams because she would probably just tell everyone about their little make out session, because really, at that point, what would she have to lose?

Luckily she had been completely miserable most of the week, which had pleased Draco immensely and he hadn't really felt the need to do anything more but today she was being an insufferable little twit. Constantly looking at him and smirking.

He growled under his breath again and glared at her ever-present smirking mouth.

 _Bitch_.

Draco had been at all-out-war with himself all week. Granger had left him in that alcove with a severe case of sexual frustration. Sexual frustration that he simply hadn't been able to satiate, and _fuck_ , it wasn't like he hadn't tried, Merlin had he tried! But nothing worked. _Nothing_. He'd literally wanked himself silly but it just wasn't nearly satisfying enough, he needed something... _more._

He had punished himself day and night for letting the filthy mudblood get under his skin like she had. He was absolutely furious and hated himself for it but not quite as much as he hated her.

He gazed at her wild curly hair that was pulled back into it's usual pony-tail, then at the little smattering of freckles that lightly dusted her nose before his eyes landed on her full bow shaped lips. He stared, mesmerized, as she stroked the feather of her quill lightly across them.

He gritted his teeth together, hard, his muscles clenching low in his pelvis and causing a knot of lust-filled fire to unfurl pleasantly.

He closed his eyes, part of him basking in the heavenly sensations whilst the other part wallowed in utter despair at his unfortunate predicament, until suddenly, he had an epiphany.

So fucking what if Granger had made him sexually frustrated?

So what if he'd fantasied about what would have happened if he hadn't said those things that caused her to run off? - After all, it wasn't like she hadn't fantasied about him.

And so what if he'd wanked to the image of her all flustered and panting, asking him to fuck her?

He was fucking eighteen years old! And a male at that, with an abundance of testosterone. These thoughts and feelings didn't _mean_ anything and they most definitely didn't mean he fucking liked her. He _hated_ her! And since when did you have to like someone to want to fuck them? Shit, Theo had admitted to wanting to shag McGonagall once - revolting though it was.

All of this insanity he'd been suffering with in the last week wasn't _really_ Draco's fault... It was his bloody hormones fault, they were to blame. Yes, that was it! It was just his hormones. _HA!_

Let's be honest, hormones aren't picky, they want what they want and they don't discriminate. So who was Draco to deny them?

It didn't mean anything... _It didn't_. It didn't mean anything at all.

He didn't like her. Nope. She wasn't even pretty.

He glance over at her again and let out a small shaky breath. Panic gripping his throat tightly.

_I don't like her. I don't like her. I don't like her._

He repeated this to himself over and over again. Trying his hardest to convince himself it was true.

"So?"

Draco turned to Theo with a dreaded look. "So, what?"

"Are you coming to the lake tonight?" Theo prompted in exasperation.

The blond swallowed thickly. "Yeah."

Damn right he was. He was going to get shit-faced and kill as many brain cells as humanly possible until he couldn't remember who Hermione Granger was.

* * *

After classes finished for the day, Hermione, Harry and Ron headed straight up to Gryffindor tower so they could drop off all of their school books and have a quick shower before getting changed.

It was a gorgeous day out and the trio wanted to make the most of it.

It was just after three in the afternoon and the sun wouldn't set until around ten o'clock that night, so that gave them more than enough time to enjoy the warm golden rays.

Feeling refreshed after her shower and clad in her large fluffy towel, Hermione rummaged through her trunk, looking for something light and cool to wear.

Her usual choice of Jeans was definitely out of the question, so she reached for a pair of khaki shorts, holding them up and scrutinizing them. They were old and very unflattering. Although she didn't know why that was suddenly an issue as it had never bothered her before.

 _Okay_ , maybe she did know why but it was highly possible she wouldn't even see Malfoy again today or the rest of the weekend for that matter. She always went to dinner early on Friday's so that meant she never saw him but today was different. She was pretty sure the whole of Hogwarts would be going to dinner early so they could get outside and enjoy the summer heat.

With that thought in mind, she threw the shorts over her shoulder and across the room with a grimace and continued to dig around until something bright amongst her dull clothes caught her eye.

Hermione gasped and pulled out the vivid green dress her mum had bought her just before school started. She'd forgotten all about it.

It was a beautiful dress, lime green in colour and very summery and girly.

She clutched it to her chest, debating whether she should wear it or not as she never usually wore dresses, especially not ones like this...

_Oh what the heck!_

* * *

"Hermione," Ron gaped, as he spotted his curly-haired friend coming down the stairs from the girls' dormitory. "What the bloody hell are you wearing?"

"It's called a dress Ronald," she rolled her eyes but couldn't stop her hands from nervously pulling down on the hem. The dress was very short by her standards.

Harry simply stared, wide-eyed.

She felt a chill run down her spine at their out-right shocked expressions, goosebumps breaking out on the exposed skin of her back. Not only was the dress short but it was very low in the back and she suddenly felt rather naked.

Hermione stopped in front of them, panic setting in. "I look ridiculous don't I?" she asked.

The boys just stared at her, blinking stupidly.

"Oh god," she whined, turning away from them. "I'm going to change -"

She felt a hand grip her forearm and pull her back and she came face to face with Harry.

"Don't. You look beautiful 'Mione," he said reassuringly with a indulgent smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked fretfully.

"I'm more than sure," he answered, pure sincerity dripping from his voice.

"Yeah you look hot 'Mione," Ron confessed with a frown. "Weird though that is to say,"

Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Come on lets go," Harry grinned.

* * *

Dinner had turned out to be quite eventful. It seemed Hermione's little green dress was quite popular indeed, much to Harry and Ron's annoyance.

Hermione had ignored the stares and whispers as much as she could, it wasn't like she was wearing anything that the other girls didn't wear on a regular basis, in fact she had spotted a dozen or more girls wearing summer dresses too! But of course she knew the real reason they were staring. It wasn't because of the dress itself but more the person _wearing_ the dress.

Unconsciously, her eyes continually flicked from the entrance of the Great Hall to the Slytherin table and back again, looking, searching, for a certain someone with striking features and eye-catching blond hair.

Then suddenly, there he was. Dressed in green shorts that sat just above his knee and a light grey, almost silver looking, T-shirt that fitted his torso perfectly, exposing his firm muscular arms.

He was in deep conversation with Knott and Zabini as he walked, spinning his platinum gold ring around his finger. Hermione could see the glint from the rare green diamond from where she sat at the Gryffindor table. She had heard random gossip floating around the castle that Malfoy had received the ring last year on his seventeenth Birthday, apparently it was a priceless family heirloom that had been passed down through the Malfoy generations.

She watched closely, as he ate and talked with his friends, not once glancing in her direction. She analysed his facial expressions, which seemed relaxed and at ease for the moment, a small smile gracing his lips as he listened to whatever Nott was saying.

And then all too soon, he was standing again and making his way out of the hall, Nott and Zabini flanking him on either side.

As the blond past by her table she turned her head following his every movement, watching intently as he absently scratched at a patch of skin over his ribs, then, as if sensing her, he finally looked her way, silver eyes boring into hers.

She swallowed thickly, face heating at being caught staring... _again._ But she couldn't really bring herself to care anymore.

As he cleared the Gryffindor table his head turned back towards her, eyes dropping to take in what he could see of her little green dress.

His lips parted ever so slightly as his eyes slowly roamed her naked and fully exposed back.

Malfoy brought his bottom lip into his mouth, his hand slipping under the hem of his t-shirt as his fingers grazed his bare abdominal in a distracted manner. He seemed to take a deep breath, chest expanding and his eyes met hers once more, only this time instead of molten silver, they were almost black and animalistic and Hermione's heart just about gave out before it stuttered back to life and began to beat rapidly in her chest.

_Holy shit._

She vaguely noticed Malfoy's arm getting tugged harshly as Nott tried in vain to recapture his friends attention but the blond simply ignored him and turned around, pressing his lips together as he walk backwards out of the hall, eyes narrowed in her direction, before he disappeared out of sight.

"Hello, Hermione? Are you there?"

She shook her head and frowned in confusion. "What?" she turned to look at Ginny.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes!" The redhead laughed with a shake of her head.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione laughed nervously, feeling flustered. "What was it you said?"

"Never mind. Why was Malfoy staring at you like that?" Ginny asked, eyes lighting up with interest.

"What?" Hermione dropped her fork. "What do you mean? He wasn't staring."

Ginny snorted. "Yeah he was. I think it's probably the dress," she winked.

Hermione cleared her throat and smiled tightly before taking a sip of her drink.

"Right, is everyone ready to go or what?" Seamus bellowed. "Come on, we're missing out on some rare sunshine!"

* * *

Hermione lay back on the grass, basking in the glorious feeling of the sun soaking into her golden skin, warming her from the outside in.

There were so many wonderful smells in the air dancing merrily along the summers breeze. The floral fragrance of nearby flowers and the rich fresh scent of the newly mowed grass she lay on were the most distinct, overriding the subtle scent of the lake in the distance and the strawberry sweets Lavender had finished eating ten minutes ago.

"This is the life," Ginny hummed, watching idly as Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus kicked around a muggle football.

"Yeah but I'm starting to feel a bit sticky," Lavender wrinkled her nose.

"God don't complain! You'll scare the sun away," Ginny tutted.

Hermione giggled as she watched Ron completely miss the ball and fall arse over tit.

"This game is so stupid!" she heard him grumble.

"I want to go for a swim in the lake," Lavender suddenly declared, standing up. "You girls coming?"

Hermione, Ginny and Parvati all glanced at each other and then Parvati stood up.

"I'm in," she shrugged.

"I don't have anything to swim in," Hermione confessed.

"Yeah, neither do I," Ginny concurred.

"You're both wearing underwear aren't you?"

Ginny nodded.

"Of course," Hermione answered tartly. What sort of a question was that?

"Well, just transfigure your underwear into a bikini," Lavender rolled her eyes. "Come on, it will be nice and refreshing. I heard Flitwick set up some wards on the far side of the lake so no need to worry about the Merpeople getting pissy."

"What, when did he do that?" Parvati frowned.

"Last week," Lavender grinned. "It's not widely known as it'd be chaos and anyway only 8th years are allowed. I overheard a few Slytherins talking about it earlier today."

"Which Slytherins?" Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously and Hermione stiffened.

"Hm, I can't remember now," Lavender answered vaguely, averting her eyes.

"Liar," Parvati muttered under her breath and Lavender shoved her playfully.

"Come on, it's boring watching the guys play with that stupid muggle thing."

"Fine, we'll go," Ginny agreed. "Come on Hermione."

Hermione chewed her lip undecidedly. Malfoy was going to be there, she just knew it. It was common knowledge that Lavender had a huge crush on the blond, she wasn't exactly quiet about the fact and it was obvious that it was Malfoy who Lavender had overheard talking about the lake as she made a point of stalking him every chance she got.

If Hermione was honest, she was aching to see the Slytherin prince, especially after the way he had looked at her in the Great Hall. Something had changed, she just didn't know what... but what if her friends cottoned on to her liking him, surely they'd be able to tell? After all, whenever Malfoy was close she couldn't keep her bloody eyes off him.

Then again the blond might not even be at the lake at all and she had totally misinterpreted the whole thing.

Merlin, she was seriously overthinking this.

"Hermione are you coming or staying?" Lavender asked impatiently.

"I'm coming," she answered, jumping up and brushing bits of grass from her bottom. She'd be damned if she'd let Lavender fawn all over Malfoy if he was there, plus she wanted to see how the blond reacted to Lavenders inevitable, flirtatious, advances.

Ginny grinned at Hermione, linking their arms together as she did. "I just need to let Harry know where we are going so he can come and find me later."

* * *

_**** A/N** Songs, if you're interested to know;** 'Sweet Lovin' by Sigala' **(the moment Hermione first see's Draco)** and 'Make a Move on Me (Radio Edit) by Fenton Gee, Vicky Jackson' **(when Draco is on the lilo, singing and teasing Hermione).** **And just so you can get the vibe, a few other songs playing are;** 'Rendezvous by RUFUS', 'Desert Night by RUFUS', 'Faded by Zhu', 'Be Right There by Diplo and Sleepy Tom', 'Sweet Thang (feat. Marcus Colins) - Crimson Kings Remix by Kamaura' and 'Chunky by Format:B' - All of these song's are chill beats / deep house, perfect for a hot summers day. I chose these songs either for the words because they seemed to fit Draco and Hermione's lust for one another or simply because they had a good beat! :D_

* * *

It took the girls a good thirty minutes to walk around the lake to the other side, far away from the Castle and the hordes of students that littered the courtyard, various grassy areas and the Quidditch Pitch.

"How much longer Lav?" Parvati moaned. "It's hot and we've been walking for ages."

They were weaving through a section that was thick with tall trees and completely in shadow except for the brilliant shafts of sunlight that broke through the gaps in the branches high above them.

"Shush," Lavender hissed suddenly, stopping dead in her tracks. "Listen. Can you hear that?"

Hermione raised her brows. Yes, she could. She could distinctly hear the deep thumping beat of music. Interesting _._

Lavender smiled widely, barley managing to contain her excitement. "We're close!" she squealed, rushing forward and promptly tripping over a rock.

Ginny snorted into her hand and then rolled her eyes behind the infamous gossiper's back before giving Hermione an amused look.

They only had to traverse the uneven ground for another few minutes, the music progressively getting louder and louder as they did, before they broke out into a large, snow-white, sandy clearing. The sand looked way too perfect, and let's be honest _out of place,_ for it to be natural. Hermione suspected it had been put there recently.

She glanced to her right taking in the calm glistening water that looked mighty inviting.

"Oh. My. God." Lavender deadpanned, mouth falling open.

Hermione frowned, following her line of sight and then sucked in a small shuddering breath.

On the edge of the clearing in the shade, only a few meters away, stood three guys - three _Slytherin_ guys to be exact - but only one of them had Hermione's heart thundering in her chest. Of course that guy was Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy in nothing more than his shorts - his T-shirt clearly long gone and forgotten - and that wasn't even the most heart-accelerating thing - _although it certainly didn't help the matter_ \- but the blond was dancing. Actually _dancing_ and he wasn't half bad either, in fact he was rather good.

It wasn't like he was busting out any exceptional dance moves, he was really just moving to the beat of the music, his arms and ab muscles flexing deliciously as he moved. It was just that everything was coordinated and smooth. He made it look effortless and she guessed it probably was as he was clearly not paying too much attention to what he was doing and instead bopping his head and singing along with the woman vocalist, something about... _your_ _sweet, sweet lovin', won't you put it on me. Keep me coming 'cause you're all that I need._

Hermione bit her lip in an attempt to stop a wide goofy smile from taking over her face. It was so weird to see him dancing and _singing_ , he just didn't seem the type.

Malfoy turned around fully then, still dancing, whilst he drained the rest of the fire-whiskey from the bottle in his hand, throat working as he gulped it down before bringing the neck of the bottle away from his lips and licking them.

He looked up then, grey-eyes instantly landing on the girls as he froze, dropping the empty bottle into the sand, a slow lazy smile gracing his lips.

"What's up ladies!" he yelled over to them jovially and very uncharacteristically, arms open wide in an inviting manner.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other in surprise.

If Hermione was being honest, she kind of expected him to demand to know why they were there before telling them to piss off.

Lavender all but died and then instantly began preening herself. "Holy fucking shit," she squeaked under her breath as the blond began making his way over to them.

He stopped when he was only a few feet in front of the girls, crossing his arms over his chest and biting his bottom lip in clear amusement - at what? Hermione didn't know.

"Hi Draco," Lavender immediately simpered.

Malfoy's grey eyes flicked towards her and he tilted his head in greeting but Hermione wasn't paying any attention, she was too busy staring at the blonds tattoo's - Yes _tattoo's!_ As in there was more than one. When the hell had he gotten tattoo's!?

"Wow, I didn't know you had tattoo's," Lavender gasped. "Oh I love them! They really suit you. When did you get them?"

Malfoy shrugged. "About a year ago," he answered simply.

Hermione gazed at the tattoo covering his left pectoral. It was a Latin quote written in stunning calligraphy that read.

_Dissatisfaction indicium est ambitio. Suus calculus igne fouet._

Hermione wasn't fluent in Latin but she thought it said; _Dissatisfaction is a symptom of ambition. It's the coal that fuels the fire._ And after analyzing it for what felt like long moments, she was feeling pretty confident in her translation skills. Also the words just seemed to fit Malfoy to a tee.

The blond also had a group of what looked like birds flying up into the distant, covering his right rib-cage. Some were large and some where small - the smaller ones looking as if they were well on their way to their destination. The tattoo was very simple, just silhouettes of birds in flight but simple though they were, they were truly stunning and beautiful. They made Hermione think of freedom and she got that full warm expanding feeling in her chest just by gazing at them.

"Like what you see Granger?" the Slytherin asked inquisitively, like he was genuinely curious to know.

Hermione looked up into light grey eyes that were bright and slightly glassy looking from the alcohol he had consumed.

Her lips parted and she sucked in a small breath preparing to answer but Nott came up behind Draco and wrapped his arm around the blonds shoulder, swiftly shoving something small and gold into the blonds mouth before handing him another full bottle of fire-whiskey.

"Come on Draco, you're lagging," Theo teased.

The blond took a swig of the drink, swallowing whatever it was Nott had put in his mouth.

"What was that?" Hermione asked sharply.

"What was what?" Draco asked.

Hermione pursed her lips. "That gold thing you just swallowed."

The blond raised a questioning brow like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"The gold _pill,_ Malfoy _._ The gold pill Nott just shoved in your mouth?" Hermione gritted, impatiently.

It better not be what she thought it was.

Draco and Theo looked at each other, pulling matching faces which clearly said they both thought she was bat-shit crazy.

Hermione huffed in frustration. "Don't you look at each other like that! You know damn well what I'm talking about. Now what was it?" she demanded.

Nott let out a low whistle, arm still draped casually over the blonds shoulder. "Damn Granger, you're feisty!"

Malfoy laughed heartily, showing his perfect set of pearly white teeth, his face relaxed and eyes sparkling merrily as he lazily brought the bottle up to his lips again.

Hermione couldn't help but stare, dumbfounded.

"You're completely drunk," she stated incredulously. "Aren't you?"

"Who, me?" Malfoy asked and both he and Nott snorted.

Hermione's mouth simply dropped open in response.

It was so bizarre to watch the blond like this with his guard totally down, Malfoy mask no where in sight, whilst joking around and having some fun. Paired with his state of undress and the way his blond locks were falling softly into his arresting grey eyes, Hermione found herself feeling rather flustered.

"I'm not _that_ drunk Granger," he assured her with a lazy smirk.

She gave him a look like she didn't believe him.

"Want me to prove it?" he asked.

"And how do you suppose you'd do that?" she retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh I can thing of a few ways," he replied suggestively.

Hermione almost swallowed her tongue.

"Jesus fuck!" Nott laughed loudly. "You're definitely smashed if you're coming onto Granger! - No offense love," he added, looking Hermione up and down. "Personally, I'd do you, especially in that little green dress but Draco here is usually kind of picky, aren't you mate?"

Malfoy stared at Hermione, long and hard. "Usually," he muttered lowly.

Hermione scoffed affronted. _What the hell was that suppose to mean?_

"Draco?" Lavender stepped in front of Hermione, not before giving the curly haired Gryffindor a dirty look - she was obviously jealous of the attention Hermione was getting. "Can I have some of your fire-whiskey?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure, knock yourself out," he handed her the bottle.

"So, what are you lot doing here?" Nott asked conversationally before leaning in and whispering something in the blonds ear, to which Malfoy responded with a smirk and a short nod.

"We heard a section of the lake had been warded so we thought we'd come for a swim," Lavender answered, after taking three large swigs from the bottle and handing it back to Malfoy with a flirtatious smile.

"Cool, cool," Nott grinned. "Well, why don't you come and join us for a drink first?"

"We'd love to!" Lavender gushed before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

"We would?" Hermione asked Lavender in a low voice, looking at her meaningfully. "I thought you were hot and wanted to go for a swim?"

Hermione didn't want to drink with them, mostly because they were _Slytherins_ but especially because Malfoy was there, she would surely slip up and give something away and/or say something completely inappropriate.

"I did but now I want a drink," she looked at Hermione in a way that said _shut-up_. "We can swim later."

Hermione looked at Ginny helplessly but the redhead just shrugged.

"What's up Granger? Scared Theo will spike your drink with _Aurarius_?"

"I knew it!" Hermione suddenly exploded. "I thought that gold pill was _Aurarius_. What the hell are you thinking!? They are illegal."

"Ooo can I have one?" Lavender asked excitedly.

"Lavender!" Hermione gasped incredulously.

"Fuck yeah!" Nott laughed and handed one to Lavender who quickly put it in her mouth and took the proffered bottle from Draco to wash it down.

Ginny simply rolled her eyes in amusement whilst Parvati looked on like she really wanted one too.

"Unbelievable," Hermione huffed.

"Being boring again Granger?" Malfoy asked, mockingly. "Not surprising really."

She narrowed her eyes.

She wasn't boring! She was just... sensible.

"The high only last around two hours and then it wears off," Draco said, eyeing her. "It doesn't make you feel out of control or anything, it just makes you feel _good_. It's exciting and _thrilling_. Not to mention fucking someone while your on it is seriously mind blowing," he added as an after-thought, laughing when her face began to flame red, just like he knew it would. "You should try it, it would do wonders to your delicate sensibilities," he teased.

She couldn't explain why but his words affected her way more than they should have. He really did think she was a bore, didn't he? Well she would prove him wrong and not just because he was making fun of her but because she actually _wasn't_ boring _._

Hermione held her hand out to Nott, not taking her eyes off Draco who was still smirking at her.

Nott smacked his hand against hers in a matey fashion, misunderstanding what she wanted and she sighed impatiently, rolling her eyes. "Give me a pill Nott."

"Ooooh," he chuckled, handing her one and turning to give one to Parvati. Ginny declined.

Malfoy's brows raised as he watched her put it in her mouth and step close to him, snatching the whiskey bottle out of his hand to wash it down.

"Well I never," he breathed in amazement.

Ginny laughed heartily.

Hermione took several more gulps of the fire-whiskey, resisting the urge to cough as it burned it's way down her throat, and then shoved it into his chest and wiped her mouth.

She removed the small magically-enlarge bag she had secured diagonally across her chest, pulling her wand out and pointing it at herself, muttering a spell.

Draco gazed at her, frowning deeply and wondering what the hell she was doing.

Hermione then put her wand back in her bag and dropped it on the sand. She snatched the bottle from the blond once more, taking several more gulps of the fire-whiskey - as she bloody needed it for what she was about to do - and then she handed it back to him, kicking off her sandals and gripping the hem of her dress, yanking it up and pulling it over her head in one swift motion. That too joined her bag on the sand.

She watched Draco's silver eyes roam her exposed body, taking in her newly transfigured white bikini, his mouth parting as he sucked in a breath. He visibly swallowed and quickly took a long swig of the fire-whiskey in an attempt to hide his surprise.

"I'm going for a swim," she declared to the group at large, although she only looked at Draco when she said it. "Anyone joining me?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder and laughing as she ran towards the beautiful blue glistening lake.

Nott whooped loudly, cackling madly as he and Draco charged after her. The other girls quickly stripped off their clothes too, discretely transfiguring their underwear into swimwear before following.

Hermione felt Draco's arms wrap around her waist and he pulled her flush against his solid chest just as her toes were about to brush the waters edge.

She screamed loudly and he easily spun her around once, twice before stopping and leaning down to whisper hotly in her ear. "Nice arse, Granger." Then he waded into the water and dumped her init.

* * *

Hermione felt wonderfully exhilarated and happy, the happiest she had ever felt, in fact. It was paired with a deep inner peace and satisfaction she'd never experienced before, like nothing in the whole world could bother her or dampen her mood.

She was currently floating on a large blow-up swan that Zabini had transfigured, along with some huge blow-up rings and lilo's, before he joined them in the water.

Malfoy, Nott and Zabini had been climbing up a tall tree on the bank of the lake where the water was at it's deepest and jumping off, doing flips and all sorts but now the three guys and four girls were floating on the lake, chatting about everything and anything.

It didn't matter that they were Slytherins and Gryffindors and were suppose to hate each others guts because they were all in good spirits today, thanks to the _Aurarius_ pills. Nothing mattered as long as the drinks kept flowing.

"So, has anyone had any fascinating dreams lately?" Draco suddenly asked, seemingly out of the blue, biting his lip in amusement. "Granger?" he asked her directly. "Have you had any _gripping_ dreams lately?"

"What an odd question," Parvati commented mildly, eyes closed against the brightness of the sun.

Hermione glanced over at him. "I wouldn't say gripping. Bothersome, would be more accurate."

"Oh dear. Bothersome? Well that's no good," the blond sympathized. "Wasn't there a good _climax_ or something?"

"Oh, there was an amazing climax - multiple actually - it's just that I wake up feeling rather unfulfilled. It's very frustrating."

"Hmm, that would be frustrating," the blond agreed. "Surely there's a way around it?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure, is there? What do you think?"

"I'd bet my left bollock that there is," Malfoy answered, assuredly. "Maybe try re-enacting them while you're awake? It might help."

"You know, that's a really good idea but a few days ago I was positive that wasn't an option."

Malfoy shrugged. "Things change. Today is a new day."

They shared an intense look and Hermione literally felt like she was going to explode with desire.

He had just openly confessed that he was willing to pick-up where they'd left off in the alcove.

_Holy shit._

"Wait," Nott held his hand up, looking thoroughly confused by the conversation. "What are we talking about again? I'm lost."

Malfoy sighed in annoyance. " _Dreams_. God Theo, keep up."

Hermione snorted.

If Hermione was in her right mind she would have sank below the waters surface and attempted to drown herself after the incriminating words she had just spoken but as it were she wasn't in her right mind and she didn't care that her friends were looking at her funnily.

As Hermione looked back over to the blond - who was stretched out on a pink lilo, one leg dangling in the water and the other bent at the knee, both arms behind his head - her eyes greedily roamed his toned muscular body, taking in every gorgeous inch of him until she felt a surprisingly strong and desperate need to touch him, to _kiss_ him. Merlin did she want to kiss him. All she could think about was the kiss they had shared in the alcove and how _good_ it had felt, him pressed against her, solid and hard. He was an amazing kisser, so much so, she wished she could kiss him always - all day, every day - until her lips were swollen and sore and even then she wouldn't stop.

She wanted to sneak off with him now but wasn't sure how they'd go about it without drawing attention.

Malfoy's words from earlier echoed in her mind. _Fucking someone while your on it is seriously mind blowing_. And oh god, was she desperate to find out.

"Listen," the blond said, a small teasing smile stretching his lips. "I love this song."

"Draco, you hate this song," Zabini reminded him, face screwed up in puzzlement. "Apparently Theo plays it too much."

"Shush Blaise."

Hermione listened, watching Draco's face intently as he began mouthing the lyrics to her.

_I've been watching you watching me,_  
_what you gonna do?_  
_Let's stop playing these silly games,_  
_do what you wanna do._

_Oh you gotta_  
_feel me, heal me, chase me, chase me,_  
_move me, sooth me, tease me,_  
_leave me, trim me, grim me,_  
_grill me, feel me, take me, make me,_  
_leave me leave me._

Hermione's breath left her in a swoosh she hadn't even realized she'd been holding it. She glance around at the others who were all in deep conversation and not paying her and Draco any mind, and then turned and locked her eyes on him again.

He was staring at her unwaveringly, his left hand inching slowly down his torso in an utterly enticing way which caused heat to flare between her legs. She squeezed her thighs tightly together, trying to relieve the sudden ache that bloomed fiercely, and he began mouthing the lyrics again.

_I promise you I wont bite,_  
_unless you want me to?_  
_I'll make love to you all through the night,_  
_if you want me to?_

Hermione gasped and promptly fell sideways off the swan and into the water, resurfacing moments later, coughing and spluttering.

"Alright there Granger?" Draco asked innocently and he smirked at her wickedly.

"Fine," she wheezed. "Although, I think I'm ready for another drink."

She began swimming back towards the bank, the others quickly following her and agreeing whole-heartedly that it was definitely time for another drink.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting, streaking the sky in stunning shades of orange, red and purple. The temperature had dropped about five degrees but it was still lovely and warm.

Draco was still shirtless and dancing and laughing along with Theo, Blaise, Lavender and Parvati. Hermione had chose not to join them and instead sat on a fallen tree trunk a little way away, idly watching them.

Ginny had just left, saying she was going to find Harry and Ron. The redhead didn't think it would be a good idea if they suddenly turned up, so she said she would tell them that Hermione was hanging out with Lavender and Parvati tonight and she'd see them tomorrow. It was a very good idea in Hermione's opinion and she thanked the youngest Weasley profusely.

Hermione lazily fingered the hem of her dress, her eyes hardly leaving Malfoy as seemed to be the theme in recent weeks but what could she do? He was just too fascinating, she couldn't help but watch him, especially now with his guard down.

She felt her heart flutter in her chest whenever he glanced over at her, which he happened to do quite a lot much to her delight and she could hardly wait till she could be alone with him. _Finally._

Unfortunately, Lavender, had noticed too and wasn't at all happy about it. In spiteful retaliation she'd began to dance close to Draco, flirting outrageously with him whilst desperately vying for his attention as well as throwing Hermione dirty looks. It was pathetic and at first only amused Hermione but as time went by she begrudgingly had to accept that it was kind of working. Lavender was successfully capturing his attention.

_That bitch!_

Hermione watched on, teeth gritted in anger and jealousy when Lavender whispered something in Malfoy's ear pressing herself against him unnecessarily whilst drawing patterns on his naked chest with her index finger.

The blond pulled back slightly looking down at Lavender in surprise, brows raised. He was saying something back to her that Hermione couldn't hear or decipher by the movements of his lips.

Then, Lavender, leaned up and as if in slow motion Hermione watched in horror as she pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Hermione gasped. Stomach plummeting to the ground in a nauseating way that sent her head swimming dizzingly.

_No... No. No. No._

He was kissing Lavender... He was _actually_ kissing her.

Hermiones heart lurched painfully.

After everything that had transpired between her and Draco today - the looks, the flirting, the coded conversation in the lake about dreams, and the private jokes, innuendos and their meanings that only the two of them understood... yet he'd still kissed _her_. That _SLUT_.

God, how wrong Hermione had been. About everything. About _him_. But honestly what had she been expecting? He was Draco Malfoy for crying out loud. This is what he did. He sucked people in and made them fall for him whilst manipulating them and taking advantage all for his own amusement until he got bored and threw them to one side. She'd known this about him, know it all along, there had been numerous rumors but she had ignored them all.

She stood up abruptly, just in time to see Draco open his eyes in shock and push Lavender away. It didn't matter though, she turned on her heel and ran straight into the mass of trees.

Hermione didn't know where she was going, although she was positive that she was running in the opposite direction to the castle. She just needed to get away. Away from them.

"Granger!"

Hermione turned around to see Draco running after her.

"Go away!" she yelled, pushing forward and running faster but it was hopeless, he was a lot taller than her and was gaining headway fast.

"Granger!" he growled angrily. "For fucks sake! STOP!"

"No! Just go away Malfoy and leave me alone!"

She hissed as she caught her arm on a protruding tree branch and felt a sharp painful sting when it tore into her skin.

"Argh!" she cried out in pain, clutching her hand to it as she felt it become slightly sticky and wet with blood.

"Granger! Fucking hell, will you stop!"

She ignored him.

 _"Hermione_... Please!"

She sucked in a sharp breath, stopping dead in her tracks and spinning around to face him.

He'd said her name, her first name, and he'd also said please but that didn't mean she was going to be nice to him.

"What?!" she bellowed irately, gasping heavily from her exertions.

He was panting lightly, staring at her fiercely. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What do you care?"

He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Where are you going?... And why the fuck are you running away from me?"

"Why are you running after me?!" she retorted. "It looked as if you were rather enjoying yourself back there. Please, don't let me ruin your fun," she spat, eyes wild with jealousy.

Draco stared at her long and hard and then let out an amused breath of air and rubbed his hands through his hair and over his face.

"Look -" he began calmly.

"I don't care what you have to say," she cut him off sharply. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

"It's not what you think -"

"Seriously, I don't care."

"I didn't even -"

"I don't care!"

"If you'd just listen to me for a minute -" he gritted, his temper rising again.

"I said -"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" he all but roared. "I fucking heard you! You said you don't care but really I think you do fucking care! So why not do us both a favor and skip the part where you try to convince us that you're not jealous and that you don't have fucking feelings for me!"

She stared at him furiously, mouth opening and closing uselessly.

"She kissed _me_. I didn't kiss her. I fucking pushed her away, you saw me."

"It took you long enough though, didn't it?!"

Draco gaped at her. "What can I say she took me by surprise, fucking hell! I took a fraction of a second longer to push her away, so what? Sue me!"

"Fuck you! You know she likes you! She's been after you for months! So don't act like it was a big shock that she kissed you."

Draco groaned helplessly into his hands.

"Do you like her?" Hermione asked demandingly.

"What? No!" he pulled his face in disgust. "Of course I fucking don't!

Hermione crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"I don't fucking like her," her gritted forcefully.

"Well, it wouldn't really matter if you did anyway," Hermione muttered darkly.

Draco growled menacingly. "Are you serious?! - You know what? You women drive me fucking insane! You've just been yelling at me thoroughly pissed off because you thought I liked... whatever her name is and when I tell you that I don't fucking like her you _then_ say it wouldn't matter if I did! WHAT THE FUCK?" He kicked a fallen tree branch, hard.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "I mean it wouldn't matter because it's not like we are together or anything! You can like whoever you want. Honestly I don't care," she added with a shrug.

Hermione knew damn well that she was being completely unreasonable and a downright pain in the arse and let's not gloss over the fact that she was massively contradicting herself and not making one iota of sense but hey at this point she didn't much care.

Draco sneered taking a step towards her. "So, I can like whoever I want?" he asked her, voice dark and ominous.

"Yes," she answered warily and he took another step in her direction.

"And you _honestly_ don't care?" he pushed, storm-grey eyes daring her to lie.

She shook her head slowly. "No, I don't care."

"So, I can go back there and _fuck_ your mate and it won't bother you?"

She gritted her teeth. "I thought you said you didn't like her?!"

"You don't have to like someone to fuck them!"

Hermione looked taken aback. That particular notion had never even entered her mind. "Is that so?" she asked, her throat feeling tight all of a sudden.

Draco pressed his lips together and sighed. "For fucks sake, Granger."

"What?!" she yelled. "You're the one that's just said you fuck people when you don't even like them!"

"I never said that! I said you don't have to like someone to fuck them! And it's true! But that doesn't mean _I do_."

"Oh sure! I bet you do it all the time. I've heard the rumors about you, you know!"

Draco laughed humorlessly. "Well, you shouldn't believe everything you hear," he retorted.

"God, I hate you," she growled with conviction.

"No you don't," Draco shook his head, his eyes looking slightly crazed. "You don't," he repeated angrily, pausing to breath heavily. "Just like I don't hate you," he eventually finished, bowing his head in defeat and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

She stared at him, utterly speechless, shock evident in her eyes.

He looked up, stepping towards her again until he was so close she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"I've been trying to convince myself all week that I hate you and that you're nothing. I've been constantly telling myself that you don't mean anything to me. You're just a filthy -" he broke off abruptly, sucking in a shuddering breath.

"Mudblood," she finished for him, turning her head away so she didn't have to look into his achingly beautiful face any longer.

"Yes," he breathed regretfully.

And she closed her eyes against the sudden hurt and disappointment she felt.

"but it didn't work," he urged. "None of it's true," he gripped her chin in his hand and turned her face back towards him.

"Look at me," he demanded through gritted teeth.

She opened her eyes slowly staring up into startling grey.

"I can't deny it anymore," he confessed like it cause him physical pain. "I want you... I want you so bad."

Hermione felt her heart fill and expand at his words.

_He wanted her._

"I don't want a fling Draco and I most certainly don't want to be another notch on your belt," she confessed fiercely. She hadn't realised how much that particular thought had been bothering her.

He simply stared at her, his expression giving nothing away.

"But I suppose it doesn't matter anyway because you and I would never work," she added, voice strong with conviction. "Would we?"

Draco bit his lip, glancing away and that was answer enough in her opinion.

"That's not important right now," he bit out harshly.

"But it's a very real problem," she insisted.

"Fucking hell, Hermione. I've just confessed that I want you. Yes, I don't _exactly_ know what it means but so what?" he gripped her face in his hands. "Can't this just be enough for now?" he asked a little exasperated. "You can't plan out everything, what's going to happen, will happen."

She gazed at him. How had things gotten so intense and so serious? - But then again she didn't expect anything less from him because he _was_ intense and serious.

"Yes this is enough," she smiled and she realised that it really was. If she could only be like this with him for a short while, surely it was better than nothing at all.

His lips suddenly crashed against hers in a heat filled searing kiss. Their tongues instantly swirling and exploring in a hungry and starved sort of manner and Hermione ran her hands over his bare solid chest and muscular arms.

"God, I've been wanting to do this all day," she breath against his lips in between kisses.

"Never mind all day, I've been wanting to do this all fucking week," he confessed huskily, taking her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking and nipping it sensually.

He pushed her against the nearest tree, hands roaming her body as he continued to kiss her deeply. He was utterly intoxicating and Hermione felt herself quickly becoming lost in the wonderful sensations.

Hermione felt his fingers lightly graze her thighs as he began pulling her dress up higher and higher until she had no choice but to lift her arms so he could tug it swiftly over her head.

He deftly unhooked her bra and threw it to the ground, pressing his forehead lightly against hers as he gazed down at her full breast, palming them in his hands and pinching her now fully erect nipples, eliciting a long drawn out moan from her parted lips.

The blond brought his mouth back to hers, continuing to tease her left nipple between his fingers as he slowly trailed his right hand down her side until he reached the top of her knickers and slipped his hand under the elastic, sliding one digit between her folds and into her wetness.

Hermione's nails dug into the skin on his back as he teased her clit with his middle finger using just the right amount of pressure to rub tiny circles and ignite a fierce fire inside of her.

It wasn't long until he moved his hand lower, that same talented finger now teasing at her entrance.

Hermione broke away from the kiss with a little whine and opened her legs further to accommodate him.

Draco smirked wickedly and plunged his finger inside her warm wet tightness without warning and she gasped harshly, gripping his shoulders for support. He curled his finger up finding and hitting her sweet spot over and over again, sending Hermione into a frenzied pleasure filled tailspin that she'd never experienced before.

"Oh, Draco," she moaned and he added another digit, continuing to finger fuck her and again covering her mouth with his for another head spinning kiss.

It wasn't long before Hermione was panting into his neck, body shaking as her orgasm ripped through her powerfully. " _Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh_ ," she groaned squeezing her eyes shut against the pure ecstasy ravaging her body.

"Fuck," Draco breathed, watching her ride it out by rocking wantonly on his hand.

The blond slowly pulled his fingers out of her dripping wetness and quickly and efficiently divested her of her knickers.

He unbuttoned his shorts, shoving them down his legs along with his boxers before stepping out of them.

Hermione looked down nervously at his thick solid erection and let out a small shuddering breath.

Draco bit his bottom lip between his pearly white teeth and took hold of her hand, guiding it to his throbbing cock and wrapping her fingers tightly around it, his eyes burning into hers.

"Can you feel that?" he gritted out, pupils dilating. "That's how much I want you."

Her mouth dropped open in awe and she tentatively began to stroke his length, which felt like solid iron wrapped tightly in silk. It was so soft, yet so _hard_.

Hermione tightened her grip and pumped her hand up and down his shaft, faster and faster, relishing in his breathy moans. Moans that she had caused and god was it addicting.

After barely a minute had passed his hand whipped out suddenly and stilled hers. He breathed out heavily threw his nose, eyes closed as he tried to reign in his orgasm that had threatened to explode.

She stared at his beautiful face, taking in all the sharp angular lines and his lovely lips before he slowly began to open his eyes again, grey boring into hazel.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked, his voice so deep and rough that it sent tingles down her spine.

She nodded. "Yes."

And that was all Draco needed to know.

The blond lent down and kissed her softly, taking both her hands in his and bringing them up to wrap around his neck. She complied, instantly getting swept away in his heavenly kisses once again.

Hermione felt his hands trail down her sides before moving around to grip her behind, palming both cheeks firmly while he ravaged her mouth, pressing his weeping erection into her stomach.

Then he was lifting her up and guiding her thighs to wrap around his waist.

Draco pulled back from the kiss and leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth and then the other. He then took hold of his cock, pulling the foreskin back and lining it up at her entrance.

Hermione swallowed thickly as the blond stared deep into her eyes and slowly pushed the swollen head of his cock inside her warm, tightness.

She sucked in a sharp breath and he continued to fill her bit by bit, her soft wetness gripping him firmly until he was fully sheathed inside her.

She felt an overwhelming sense of fullness she had never experienced before, due to his size, and idly wondered if she would be sore tomorrow like the first time she'd had sex.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed brokenly through parted lips, his cock flexing inside her.

Hermione moaned at the sensation and Draco took this as sign that he could now move, so he carefully pulled out a little and then pushed back in.

He watched her face intently as he did and after a few seconds he felt her begin to push back, flexing her hips up on a low groan.

Draco gritted his teeth together and let out a low growl as the last shred of his control vanished and he began to thrust his cock into her _faster, harder, deeper_. His arse and back muscles flexing deliciously under Hermione's finger tips. She gripped his solid shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh.

The blond pressed his forehead against hers, pounding into her as their panting breaths mingled and the pleasure filled sounds of sex and flesh on flesh echoed around them.

"Oh fuck," Draco moaned deeply, breaths coming out broken and erratic as he fucked her hard against the tree, her moans loud, rich and enticing in his ears.

"Oh shit. Oh _shit_. I'm going to come," he gasped looking her right in the eyes. " _Fuck_ ," he hissed sharply and dropped his head to her shoulder on a long draw out groan, his face scrunching up in sweet agony.

"Yesssss," Hermione gasped breathlessly and another toe curling orgasm suddenly tore through her, even more intense than the first, and she cried out chanting incomprehensibly.

Draco bit her shoulder and felt the walls of her vagina constrict around his cock, pulsing and becoming impossible tight.

He thrust once, twice, three times before stilling his body shaking as he roared thickly, his orgasm exploding low in his pelvis and causing stars to dance behind his eyes. His cock kicked fiercely inside her and he spilled his seed in long pulsing jets.

Draco panted, lowering them to the ground on shaky legs, unable to stand any longer.

They stayed wrapped in each others arms for long moments as their heart beats gradually slowed and their breathing evened out.

Draco kissed a line across her full breasts and up her neck, pulling her earlobe into his mouth and nibbling it, eliciting a gasp, and nipping at her jaw and finally capturing her lips.

"That -" Hermione began, when he pulled back to gaze down at her. "- was amazing."

The blond smiled crookedly. "It was," he agreed.

"You were right. It is mind blowing when you've had an _Aurarius."_

Draco smirked, eyes molten silver. "The _Aurarius_ wore off ages ago," he told her.

"Oh," she muttered in embarrassment, face flaming.

"I guess sex with me is just mind blowing all on it's own," he shrugged, then protested when she smacked him.

"Shut up!" she admonished.

Draco bit his lip in amusement and rolled on top of her, pressing her into the ground as he began slowly kissing his way down her body.

She ran her fingers through his soft hair and closed her eyes, enjoying the new sensations.

Hermione was still worried about what was going to happen between them. She didn't know if this was a one off thing or if it would happen again.

But of course there was no way to know.

And anyway, right now she had more important things to think about, like the way Draco's tongue just swirled around her clit...

_Merlin that felt good!_

Hermione wouldn't think about the future now. No. _After all, what was the point in stressing over a story that was yet to be written?_

~END~


End file.
